This invention relates generally to massagers, and more particularly to massagers with a handle and a massager head.
Hand-held electric massagers provide relaxation in our busy lives. Electric massagers use a motor to provide vibration and other sensations to a human body, which can relieve tension and relax tense or tired muscles. Generally, the motor is included in the massager body, or the motor may be located in a massager head attached to the massager body.
These electric massagers typically include a power or on-off switch for the user to activate and deactivate the massager. The massagers may also include a control to determine the strength and a vibration pattern for the motor. The user generally turns the massager on and sets the desired strength and vibration pattern of the motor, such that the device vibrates at the strength and pattern set by the user when the user places the device in contact with the body. This means the device may be at a high vibration level before contacting muscles or may require the user to place the massager in the desired location and subsequently manipulate the controls to activate the massage motor.